madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Fake Eleonora Arc
Fake Eleonora Arc is the second story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Michelia series. After Zhcted-Brune Alliance repelled Muozinel forces, Tigre and Mila return to their respective kingdoms for their respective missions: The former is undergoing a secret mission given by King Faron to find a spy from Muozinel while the latter meets up her longtime rival and fellow Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria. Meanwhile, Sofya Obertas is attacked by a mysterious assailant who looked like Elen on one battlefield. Whilst this arc focuses this unknown assailant, it also introduces 2 more main antagonists: Asvarre, a kingdom from the west who attempts on invading Zhcted, and Ganelon, a prestige nobleman of Brune who is also a bitter rival to House Thenardier yearns to see the world in chaos and anarchy along with the demons. Prologue (TO be added...) Chronology 'Eleonora's Visit onto Olmutz' (To be added...) 'Eleonora Rescue Mission: Entering into the Forest of Demons' (To be added...) 'Battle of Tanvald: Eleonora's Redemption and Eliot's Defeat' (To be added...) 'Ganelon and Zmei, the Demon of Undead' Elsewhere, Zmei is heading for the southern plains despite Leshy's death Even after Leshy's demise< Zmei wastes no time as she now knowing her next destination. The next arc, aka Guinevere Arc, reveals that Asvarre is next due to her longtime acquaintance Torbalan.until she stumbles upon Ganelon who curiously asks her about the creations of Elen's doppelgangers, mostly out of curiosity. Zmei answers that she wants to "know" more about the Vanadises, as well as the Viralt's criteria in choosing it master so she can kill the potential Vanadis candidates before they become oneAccording to Zmei, she is displeased to see Elen's prowess that garners Arifar's trust despite her upbringing as a mercenary as she believes that there are other people are more qualified as Yet, even if she is a strong warrior, there are many who are stronger, so the Sword Viralt does not choose her on criteria of strength... Initially baffled by Zmei's resolve, Ganelon mocks her for troubling herself whle suspecting the body she is currely possessing, only to called out by Zmei for his defeat streak against "them" due to ignorance. Ganelon then asks Zmei about her cooperation with sealed demonsAccording to Ganelon, unlike Zmei, Drekavac, Thenardier's longtime caretaker/fortune teller, get help from the awaken demons. To the point the Duke of Lutetia himself suspects that Zmei is trying to break a seal just to test her own methods onto other demons. such as Rusalka and Leshy but she dodges his inquiries and informs him about the "king" she found and tempting him to see "him" by himself if he ever desired. Being left alone at the plains, Ganelon is intrigued by Zmei's "information" and begin to wonder her schemes for the Black Bow and looking forward to witness an upcoming war as he also disappears from the scene. Epilogue 'Brune's and Muozinel's Mission to Asvarre' At Western Brune, Asvarre representatives led by Guinevere are visiting the Navarre Knights. Inside the castle, Guinevere informs both Roland and Olivier that she need their help to quell her home kingdom's civil war. Initially finds the request skeptical, Roland replies that he will not immediately answer her request and suggests her to have an audience with Faron for permission instead. That is until the two generals' shocking encounter with Val, Asvarre's top general whose nickname as Red Mist and is renowned for defeating a Vanadis once at one naval battle, prompt them to be impressed by Guinevere's feat. Regardless, Guinevere opts to visit Nice by herself which causes Roland-alongside with other generals-reluctantly agrees to accompanying her as escorts. Elsewhere, Damad and Aisha are returning to Parthia. After the war against Brune-Zhcted invasion army, Aisha went to her territory, Ortho, which is destroyed by flood. To help her people, she borrowed money from Kurey under the promise of returning 20% of the loan by winter, or she must send her subjects as galley slave. Aisha, planned on finish rebuilding her village and then use it as collateral to ask for another debt to pay her previous debt. After she finished overseeing the rebuilding, Aisha returns to Parthia to meet Kureys. They meet Yargash, the Muozinel general entrusted to attack the Zhcted army during war, but was defeated by Elen who took over Mila's army. Yargash has been continuously sent by Kureys to eliminate bandits. In their meeting, Kureys ask Damad what he knows about Asvarre, to which he only know there's a country with that name in the northwest.Because Muozinel is buffered from Asvalle by Brune and Zchted, he doesn't put much interest. With that reason, Kureys send him to Asvalle to give his honest opinion as someone without any predisposition upon the kingdom. He is also told he can tell anyone about the mission, so Damad think he might be used as a distraction for other agents who knows more about Asvalle, whom Kureys has sent earlier. After encouragement from Aisha, telling him being sent on a secret mission is much greater achievement than bandit extermination (likely referring to Yargash), Damad accepted the mission. 'Tigrevurmud's Report about Zmei' The following aftermath of Eliot's defeat has greatly affecting Zhcted: Elen and Sofy are pacifying the river dispute between Viscount Balicia and Viscount Tetradze after the two noblemen heard Sofy's explanation about Elen doppelgangers' rampage behind her disappearance. Whilst Asvarre Army is partially blamed for Leszek's disappearance, the captured Asvarre soldiers are being sold as slaves and rebuild the destroyed cities. As Zhcted's precaution against Asvarre, King (Zhcted) orders the Vanadises (namely Leitmeritz, Legnica, Lebus and Osterode) and other noblemen to prepare their battle in order to prevent their rival kingdom's future invasions. At Olmutz Imperial Palace, Tigre reports to Lana about his encounter with Zmei whilst others (Raffinac, Jaronov and Galynin) are resting. Lana urges telling Tigre to keep this information as a secret and reveals a shocking story about Zmei: It is a Demon who practiced Necromancy and once possessed a former Vanadis named Victoria Lourie-Lana's mother and also Mila's grandmother. As Tigre is shocked by this horrific revelation, Lana pleas him to lend his powers and help Mila which the former agrees despite thinking Zmei as unbeatable. He then asks Lana about the King of the Magic Bullet lore but she claims that she doesn't know it. Mila then suggests asking Sofy about the lore but Lana changes the subject by asking Mila about her battles against Eliot's Asvarre Army. Part 3 Three days later, a messenger arrives at Olmutz and inform Mila that she is summmoned to the capital and, depending on Asvarre's respond to Eliot's invasion to Leitmeritz, she could be dispatch toi Asvarre for a mission. This irritates the Ice Vanadis as she is about to leave her territory again just as she is finished her mission not too long ago. Normally negotiation job are given to Sofy, so Mila made assumption either the King wants other Vanadises to also have experience, or she is just one of the candidates. When she told Tigre about it, come another shocking news. Elen and Sofy are inviting Tigre to visit their territory to learn about how other Vanadis do their work. Moreover, this suggestion came from Lana herself. Mila is so angry, she almost kick her own desk. She has found enemy inside her own palace, her own mother. The suggestion is reasonable. She can't ask Tigre by personal reason to accompany her in an official duty. The knowledge he learned could be of use for Mila and Alsace. If he got close with many Vanadis, it would also bring benefit to Brune. Yet, Mila can't bear the thought of having her love staying in same palace with another woman while she got sent to far away land. So she ask if Tigre would follow her to Asvalle. Tigre would prioritize Mila's request. Both embrace each others, and while Mila stopped Tigre from kissing her, she gave him a kiss as present for winning a praise from Elen. They both kisses again and talk about what they want to do when they arrive in Asvarre. Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) 'Milista's First Visit onto Alsace' Elsewhere, Milista pays Alsace a visit on Tina's behalf to invastigate Tigre and the Black Bow. However, her presence has garners the astonishment form LAsace's citizens-including Titta who is the first person to greet her-due to Ezendeis's appearance. Chaos quickly ensues when Titta calls for help out of her worry about Tigre after learning Milista's position as a Vanadis. Fortunately, this misunderstanding is pacified by Urs. Nevertheless, Milista apologizes to Urs for the mess but Urs brushes it off and instead asking her if Tigre gave her any trouble, to which she denies and instead telling him that Tigre once rescued her during her battle. The 2 then have a chat where Urs's story about Tigre's childhood prompts Milista to recall her own parents and thinking Urs's information to be useful for Tina. Anyways, Urs suggests Mila to stay at Alsace for a night which Milista acceptsOriginally, Milista wants to return to Osterode via Ezendies's Vol Dole as fast as possible. Her reasons to stay at Alsace for a day is because not only she knows her own limit in using Ezendies's power, she also doesn't want to embarrass Urs.. As Titta leads Milista to Vorn Manor's guest room, she asks her about Tigre's life at Zhcted which the latter ensures herMilista's reasons in ensuring Titta about Tigre's life is because she knows that both Tigre and Mila are lovers, and even if she has a power to bring Titta to Olmutz it will going to break the little maid's heart. that he is happy and she is going to help the maid to deliver something to Tigre along the way. On the next morning, Titta presents the Void Vanadis 2 Teddy Bears before her departure from Alsace: one for Tigre and the other for Milista herself. Seeing her new gifts as treasures while hoping to talk to Titta again, Milista then teleports to the fields away from Olmutz Royal Palace whilst thinking of teasing Tigre along the way. Notable Events *Asvarre Civil War **Eliot's Invasion on Leitmeritz ***Eleonora Rescue Mission ***Battle of Tanvald Story Impact *Asvarre Civil War is reintroduced in this new timeline as King Zacharias-who is seen alive instead-fallen sick and the combination of his weaken health and mysterious deaths of 4 Asvarre Royal Family members has resulted the three-way feud between Germaine, Eliot and even Guinevere for Asvarre's future. This led 2 Asvarre Royalty to leave Asvarre and seek Brune for different agenda: Eliot seeks Ganelon in order to increases his army's influence by attacking Leitmeritz; Guinevere, on the other hand, seek Roland to quell her home kingdom's civil war. *Zmei is introduced as the another antagonist aside from Eliot, Leshy and Fake Elen which the latter was the result of the former's scheme alongside Leshy in wrecking havoc at Leitmeritz. *The following aftermath of Elen's rescue as well as Eliot Army's crushing defeat has greatly affecting to everyone who will be involved and further into the Asvarre Civil War. **After Sofy explains to Viscount Balicia and Viscount Tetradze about Elen doppelganger's rampage as well as her disappearance that led to Leitmeritz in disarray, both she and Elen manages to settle the 2 Viscounts' river dispute opts to pay three Vanadises their gold as compensation. **Zmei barely escapes from Tigre's attack but encounters Ganelon along the way. Not only Zmei's bitter conversation with Ganelon indicating the rivalry between her and Ganelon, but also foreshadows her bitter rivalry against Tigre and his allies (specifically the Vanadises. since it somehow recognizes the Black Bow and having some knowledge about the King of the Magic Bullet Lore. ***What makes Zmei even more dangerous is that, according to Lana, it had once possessed the corpse of Victoria Lourie-the former Vanadis of Olmutz who happens to be Lana's mother and Mila's grandmother-as her host. Unbeknownst to even the heroes, she has a bitter feud with Ganelon, making it as possibly the most dangerous enemy in the series. **Tigre and Mila will be travelling for Asvarre next as their own mission under the King of Zhcted's decree. Comparison with Original Timeline *Whilst Asvarre's civil war is reintroduced in the new timeline, several elements have changed in order to make it different than its original counterpart, **Whilst weaken but still alive, King Zacharias is too sick to see his kingdom's chaotic state as Germaine, Eliot and even Guinevere fight for the future of Asvarre. **Rather than the leader of his pirate army from the original timeline, this version of Eliot is the leader of his own army seeking for more power via his meeting with Ganelon of Lutetia for "advice" only meet his defeat and being captured as Zhcted's hostage instead. **Unlike her original counterpart where she remains neutral throughout the civil war until its aftermath where she was the only surviving member of the Royal Family, Guinevere in this timeline leaves Asvarre and seek help from Brune (specifically Roland and the Navarre Knights) in order to quell the civil war. **Instead of Olga and Matvey from the original timeline, Mila will be accompanying Tigre's trip to Asvarre under the king's order. *Leitmeritz, unlike its original counterpart, play little role in the entire story since the main character in the new timeline is Mila instead of Elen. Still, it will play a major role for both Tigre and Mila especially Elen's newfound friendship with them both somehow pacifying both Leitmeritz and Olmutz after the death of Leshy the Forest Demon. Trivia Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 1